


Reanimate

by quartzsaleim



Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Hematite!Quartz, M/M, Rating is subject to change, characters will be added as the appear, i'm trying to explore hematite quartz's psychology, pov's will switch sometimes but only between quartz and firenze, so prepare for at least some OOCness, this is extremely canon divergent so yeah. that too, this is my first attempt at a longer story since i was like ten let's see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzsaleim/pseuds/quartzsaleim
Summary: "Quartz felt guilty, immensely so. Here he was, staring blankly at someone who clearly loved him, who he knew had to have thought he was dead, and he was standing there, not feeling a single thing for this demon."





	Reanimate

"There's one more person you need to see."

Quartz was confused by this. He'd already met Nero, though it wasn't a great meeting as Nero had passed out cold on his feet, right in front of him. He wondered for a brief moment if the next meeting was going to end up like that, and who exactly it was.

"Who is it?" He asked, and Saff took a moment to think while he was walking.

"It's Firenze, one of the contestants here, he's your, uh, boyfriend." Saffron explained, "He doesn't know about the settlement, so make sure you don't mention it."

The reply made him think.

'Boyfriend, huh?' Quartz thought to himself. It was alien, almost, the thought of having a boyfriend, of having any type of romantic partner. Maybe Firenze used to be his boyfriend, but Quartz had a feeling that something changed with him, that it wouldn't be the same now, with his lost memories. He doubted he'd get a single one back just by seeing Firenze, just as he hadn't gotten any just by seeing Saffron, who he knew he had been closer to.

"Well, I think we're here!" Saff announced, and opened the door.

Inside, there was a forest demon, sitting down, lost in thought, and Quartz was struck by his beauty. 

Shoulder length hair that looked soft, soft enough that he wanted to reach out and play with it for hours, tied in a pony tail. His face looked soft, but not boyish, and his body was lean, not extremely thin but not bulky either, like some of the other contestants that he's gotten a glimpse of...

He internally shook his head. If he could fall for looks alone, he'd fall in love right now. Or he'd fall in love again.

Would it be considered falling in love again? It was confusing, the whole being saved from death thing, especially considering how little information he was given. 

"Hey, Firenze! I have someone to show you!" Saffron said, excitedly, sticking his arm out to emphasize Quartz's presence. He felt a sudden burst of shyness as Firenze turned his head to look at him. 

Quartz saw the other's eyes widen in shock, as if he was seeing a ghost.

In a way, Quartz felt like he was one.

Saffron went behind the door, and said something to the likes of, 'I'll leave you two alone,' and shut the door behind him.

A silence ran between them for several moments, neither of them attempting to speak for that time.

Quartz felt like he couldn't breath.

It was Firenze who broke the silence, though, getting up and slowly walking towards Quartz, as if he would disappear right before his eyes.

"You're... alive." Firenze stated, the look in his eyes akin to seeing something dear you had lost being returned to you.

"Yeah..." Quartz said dumbly as a hand hesitantly reached out and caressed his cheek.

Quartz felt guilty, immensely so. Here he was, staring blankly at someone who clearly loved him, who he knew had to have thought he was dead, and he was standing there, not feeling a single thing for this demon.

"I have something to say, though," Quartz started, and when Firenze nodded his head, giving the 'go on' gesture, he continued, "I don't remember anything. Everything before this, I can't remember. Saffron filled me in on some stuff, but..."

Quartz trailed off, but it didn't need to be said. Firenze's face looked shocked once more, but it was calmed down a lot sooner than when he had first seen Quartz, and it was replaced with a sad yet accepting look.

Quartz felt guiltier than before.

"Oh, okay..." Firenze said, pulling away his hand and backing up slightly.

The silence was heavier than before, and sat between them with a weight that made Quartz want to take back what he said, even if it meant lying about the state of his memories.

"Well, I should let you get ready for the match," Quartz said, opening the door, and turned back to face Firenze, who had nodded in response, "... Good luck, I'll be rooting for you."

Firenze smiled at that, and Quartz felt a bit better about himself.

"Thanks," was the reply, and Quartz finally left, shutting the door behind him, feeling conflicted.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! updates are going to be slow for the first few chapters while i wait for certain things to happen in the canon, and as i transition out of high shool into college, so please be patient with me! feedback is appreciated as always


End file.
